Remote controllers for video and audio devices and home appliances are very popular. Remote controllers typically use a using key pad for input. With newly developed touch technologies, input may be entered through a touch pad with a sliding or circular input. However, end users still need to control the device with the user's fingers. Moreover, having a dedicated remote controller for each controlled device is not desirable when there are a plurality of controlled devices. Consequently, a remote controller often controls a plurality of devices.
There is a real market need to facilitate controlling a plurality of controlled devices through a remote controller by a user.